


A Rarity

by whatthehalefire



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Skull Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthehalefire/pseuds/whatthehalefire
Summary: “Uh, Anakin?” His Master muttered, and again, Anakin’s mouth moved faster than his brain could keep up with.“Yes, Daddy?”Anakin’s eyes shot open wide when the words registered in his own ears, tongue going dry as the moniker hung heavy between them. Of course, he’d thought of his Master that way for a while, each time he got a moment's solitude and fucked his hand he’d whisper the word under his breath and imagine bending to his Master’s every whim. Clearly, he’d let his thoughts wander one too many times if it meant actually uttering it in front of the man himself.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 147





	A Rarity

**Author's Note:**

> BET YOU DIDNT SEE THIS ONE COMING. i recently watched the prequels for the first time, no i still havent seen the originals.

Anakin felt that aching deep in his belly, the overwhelming yearning to please his Master that caught him off guard each time it swiftly invaded his being. Perhaps this time he could blame it on Obi Wan’s scantily clad body, drying himself as he strode through their quarters in only his undergarments after a rinse. They’d just returned from an insufferable training session, in Anakin’s opinion, leaving them both drenched and exhausted. Anakin could swear, Obi Wan held the intention to leave him heaving and throbbing after a lesson, but he’d always deny the fact that his Master’s unyielding authority often left him eager, needy.

Anakin watched with fawning eyes as Obi Wan stretched and groaned, fingertips gingerly pressing at the muscles of his shoulders. Anakin stood, mouth flitting open quicker than his brain could comprehend.

“How about a massage, Master?” He asked, avoiding Obi Wan’s gaze as the man turned in an attempt to meet Anakin’s eyes. “You seem… tense.”

Obi Wan let out a soft chuckle, plopping down onto a stool. “Anakin, very sweet of you to offer, but I can assure you, I’m feeling fine.”

“Come on, Obi Wan.” Anakin argued, that fiery defiance bubbling up in his belly the way it typically did when he got the urge to coax something out of his Master. “You’re always complaining about how difficult of a Padawan I am, allow me to return the favor for all your hard work. Just this once.”

Obi Wan offered a dramatic eye roll and a smirk, letting his shoulders drop - a typical sign that he’d decided to bend to Anakin’s will. He signaled his Padawan over, “You’d better make it worth my while.”

Anakin couldn’t stifle his grin if he tried, hustling to the other side of the room and quickly placing his hands on Obi Wan’s strong shoulders. He could feel an array of knots and tender spots, and diligently began to work, aware of the strength of his prosthetic hand. Only a few moments passed before Obi Wan huffed out a delicate sigh and truly relaxed under Anakin’s touch, leaning back to rest his spine against Anakin’s stiff frame.

The Padawan swallowed down a sharp inhale at the contact, focusing all his energy on the gentle movement of his fingertips. He could hear Obi Wan’s easy breaths, a state Anakin rarely got to experience in his Master: serene, pliable, satisfied. Anakin swelled with pride, ecstatic that he could please Obi Wan for once, even if only through a simplistic gesture. However, to call this an act of selflessness would be far from the truth. Anakin got to run his hands along the expanse of gorgeous muscle and soft skin of his Master, another rarity during their time together. He noted the firmness, the way it unfurled as Anakin worked staunchly at the tightness.

It wasn’t long before his mind wandered, to thoughts of his hands exploring Obi Wan’s skin while the man hovered over him, perhaps dragging his mouth up and down the line of Anakin’s neck. He imagined his fingers moving lower, to areas forbidden to him, places where he could only get a passing glance at if he were lucky. He thought of fluttering his hands down to Obi Wan’s ass and squeezing there, before his Master would swiftly pin his hands above his head, with a snicker.

“Ah, ah, Anakin. Be a good boy.” He would mutter, as he rolled his hips down against Anakin’s in a tantalizing exercise. Anakin’s blood pumped faster, skin heating up at his own raunchy fantasy as his hands crept up Obi Wan’s shoulder’s, brushing his collar bone.

“Uh, Anakin?” His Master muttered, and again, Anakin’s mouth moved faster than his brain could keep up with.

“Yes, Daddy?”

Anakin’s eyes shot open wide when the words registered in his own ears, tongue going dry as the moniker hung heavy between them. Of course, he’d thought of his Master that way for a while, each time he got a moment's solitude and fucked his hand he’d whisper the word under his breath and imagine bending to his Master’s every whim. Clearly, he’d let his thoughts wander one too many times if it meant actually uttering it in front of the man himself.

He felt Obi Wan shift and a spike of pleasure flew straight up his spine, making Anakin realize much too late that his little reverie had him more excited than he’d gathered.

Obi Wan stretched his neck, bending around in order to let his stoic gaze fall on Anakin’s fear-stricken gape. He smiled, though, calming, genuine, almost admirable as one hand crossed over his chest to rest gently over Anakin’s fingers. “I’d just wondered what had you so… libidinous. Care to explain?”

Anakin fell speechless, chest rising and falling at an alarming rate, yet somehow, the striking embarrassment didn’t register to his cock, seemingly getting harder at each of Obi Wan’s easy words.

After a few seconds of silence, his Master softly brushed Anakin’s fingers, eyes just barely more demanding. “Don’t worry, _Daddy_ won’t judge.”

Anakin didn’t think he could get any hotter, but fire boiled up from the soles of his feet all the way to his groin, hips canting forward at the indomitable tone of Obi Wan’s cool voice. He gulped, trying his damnedest to think of any excuse for such lewd behavior. “Just… thinking of Padme, that’s all. I know, it’s not the Jedi way, but--,” 

“Neither is dishonestly, young Padawan.” Obi Wan said, rising to his feet with his eyes locked to Anakin’s as soon as they faced one another yet again. Anakin licked his lips, desperately placing his hands over his crotch with the subtlety of the Galactic Empire’s reign. He felt his lips purse, defiance rising to the surface yet again.

“Okay, fine! I was thinking of… of you and I, Master! Happy?” The words came out a bit more gruffly than Anakin intended, his anger and embarrassment getting the best of him as usual. He’d never become a Jedi Master with his lustful and erratic behavior. But Obi Wan, as sober and affable as ever, reached forward, clutching Anakin’s hip.

“Happy?” He started, maneuvering around the stool and guiding Anakin firmly toward the sleeping chambers, “I wouldn’t say that, no, but certainly flattered.”

Anakin let his body follow Obi Wan’s faint command, stepping back toward the doorway of his Master’s bedroom. He attempted to feel any disturbance within the Force, anything that could tell him Obi Wan had any intention other than fulfilling Anakin’s deepest fantasy, but could sense nothing other than what his Master had presented to him upfront.

In the next moment, Anakin’s knees buckled at the edge of the tiny bed and he plunked down against his will. He would only need to slink forward, slightly, to nuzzle his face at Obi Wan’s cock and could hardly stifle the urge to do so. Instead, he kept his eyes trained to his Master’s, jaw tight as he awaited direction.

“What exactly are you yearning for, Anakin?” Obi Wan asked, brow quirked with curiosity. Anakin pondered, thoughtfully, as his Master’s hand gently reached toward his cheek, using his thumb to softly stroke Anakin’s smoldering skin. He felt his belly churn, entranced by the mere scarcity of the scenario, let alone his overwhelming attraction to the man above him.

Anakin hardly had to justify the ease at which his next words slipped from his lips, with how docile Obi Wan had already made him. “I want to touch you.”

If Anakin hadn’t known better, he would swear he witnessed a glint of disappointment in Obi Wan’s expression, but before he could even process, his Master offered a curt nod. “Right. And if I allow you to do so, will it quell this incessant crush?”

“Yes,” Anakin answered, knowing full well it would probably only propel him deeper into frenzied desperation for his Master, but he would deal with those feelings after getting what he craved.

Obi Wan only lifted a brow, head cocked expectantly. “Yes, what?”

“Yes… Master?”

Obi Wan clicked his tongue, a smirk playing gently on his mouth. “No…”

“Ye- yes, Daddy?” Anakin stumbled through the words, eyes dropping yet again to avoid Obi Wan’s blinding gaze. His heart pounded against his ribs, breath hitching up and cock getting harder with every passing second, until his Master lifted his chin again, expression stoic and unwavering.

“Good.” He said, dropping his hand when Anakin met his eyes again. “Well, go on. Or do you need a little guidance?”

“Well, I’ve never done this before.” Anakin said, voice dry and cracking, his embarrassment obvious beneath the tone.

Obi Wan nodded with a knowing visage. He stuck his thumbs in his waistband, shimmying his bottoms down until his half-hard cock bobbed free. Anakin licked his lips, eyes widening at the size of his Master, certainly impressed, but not surprised. He couldn’t suppress the quiet whimper that bubbled up from his chest or the impulsive move to palm his own painfully hard dick just to relieve an iota of tension.

Obi Wan snickered, gently shaking his head back and forth. “I thought you wanted to touch me, young Padawan.”

Anakin’s jaw tightened in defiance, but Obi Wan quickly rested a hand on his cheek again, giving him those smoldering, calming eyes that made Anakin’s frustration fade just as quickly as it hit him. Anakin swiftly removed his hand from his crotch and Obi Wan nodded. “Good. Now, why not explore a little?”

Anakin inhaled sharply through his nose and took his bottom lip between his teeth, raising a slightly trembling hand to his Master’s girth. He gripped it, as he would himself, noticing an ever so slight increase of pressure by the hand on his jaw. He glanced up to get a glimpse at Obi Wan, expression still perfectly stilled. 

He stroked, long and steady, feeling his Master begin to swell between his fingers, until the head of his cock raised up and peeked through the foreskin. Anakin continued at a labored pace, drinking down the delectable view of blushing skin and reveling at the steady pulsing against his palm. 

Anakin picked up speed, stopping to drag his thumb over the tip on every few upstrokes, and hummed out a moan when he spotted the barest bit of precome pooling at the opening. He spread the stickiness in gentle circles over the head, using his other hand to caress the shaft at the pace he had kept prior, watching his Master’s cock turn nearly purple toward the base, flushed with his arousal. 

Anakin’s tongue slipped out to wet his lips at the sight, body aching to wrap his mouth around such a gorgeous cock. Obi Wan seemed to read Anakin’s mind effortlessly, nudging the Padawan’s face up using a gentle press of his thumb. “Is there something else you’d like to partake in?”

“Well, I--,” Anakin’s throat had never felt drier and he only wished he could avert Obi Wan’s agonizing gaze, but the man kept his face steady, “if I could… taste it, Mast--, uh, Daddy… I think I’d rather enjoy that.”

“And I’d enjoy seeing your mouth put to more use than blathering.” Obi Wan smirked, but Anakin could sense just the barest bit of wanting bubbling beneath his outward passivity. It made Anakin’s belly churn with need, hips canting forward just barely as Obi Wan allowed him to dip his chin down toward that perfectly thick cock.

He’d seen it, held it between his fingers, fantasized about this moment with reckless abandon, yet when he felt the burning skin against his tongue, the weight of it, the bittersweet taste of precome, he could hardly fathom the experience. He felt his jaw go slack, letting spit gather and allowing him to gently slide his lips down the shaft and swallow about half down. He moaned around it, using the hand still wrapped around the base to squeeze there as he pulled off, letting his tongue drag along the skin as he did. 

Anakin's cock stirred wildly as he moved quicker along his Master’s length, feeling the head knock against the back of his throat. He focused on relaxing the muscles, slowing down in anticipation to slip lower, until he could feel the warm head inching up and making his thighs tremble. His eyes slipped shut in utter bliss, whining around his Daddy as he reached his limit.

The Padawan pulled off just as slowly as he’d dipped down, confident his ears had deceived him when he heard the barest groan float down from above him. He perked up, gently, allowing his heavily lidded eyes to gaze at his Daddy, pupils blown open wide. He nearly purred when Obi Wan stroked his cheek, nuzzling into his palm and biting his lip. 

“Very good, Anakin.” Obi Wan breathed, making the Padawan preen with arousal, hips pumping just at the sound of his Daddy’s voice. He sighed out, taking that warm dick down with delight, moaning hungrily. He coughed when the head hit the back of his throat again, pushing through with watery eyes until he couldn’t take anymore. 

When Anakin pulled off, he let his hand squeeze around the shaft just below his mouth and follow it up, pumping his Daddy’s cock while his mouth continued to work. It was wet and sloppy, Obi Wan’s steady groans helping him slip deeper into that special place where his senses seemed to rule his entire being. 

He felt the excitement building as he pressed on, the lewd noises flowing from Daddy spurring him to move quicker, often twisting his hand as he stroked, pausing to give the head a curt suck or bowing deeply to feel it plunge into his throat while his tongue lapped at the shaft. 

He kept up, eventually using his free hand to cup Daddy’s balls and fondle them between his fingers, body nearly melting into the floor when he heard the breath above him hitch. He looked up again, not taking his mouth away for a moment, meeting the heat of Daddy’s gorgeous blue eyes as a flurry of want rushed straight to his crotch. 

“So, so good, Anakin, you’re getting me close, you know that?” Daddy let the words roll easily off his tongue and Anakin keened desperately at the praise, humping mindlessly as he kept on, now focused on taking Daddy as deep as he could. He choked around the tepid skin, feeling tears roll down his cheeks, pulling off only to repeat the motion, feeling the head inch just the barest bit farther when he did.

“Oh!” Daddy gasped, suddenly clasping his hand on the back of Anakin’s head and pumping his hips, fucking desperate, salacious groans straight from the Padawan’s chest. Eyes too watery to look, Anakin let them flutter shut and basked in being used for such an incredible purpose: pleasing Daddy.

“Yes, Anakin, good boy, what a good boy you are for Daddy…” Obi Wan said, hardly a crack in his voice as he did, giving Anakin everything he needed to keep up despite having his throat filled to the utmost capacity. It almost felt like hours in Anakin’s muddled brain, every fiber in him wholly entranced in Daddy taking anything he needed, lauding him through each second.

He didn’t open his eyes until he felt searing hot come rushing into him and swallowed it down like a reflex, his only warning being Daddy’s halted hips and stuttering words. Anakin could hardly believe it, making Daddy come with just his hands and mouth, knowing he had done so well on his first try, knowing he’d pleased the man he wanted so desperately to see elated with pride.

It was enough to make his hips jump in quick succession, heat and need pulsing between his thighs in a way he’d never felt before, not even when he lay touching himself thinking so fondly of a moment like this. Seconds hardly passed before Anakin felt that familiar tightening in his belly and wetness spread throughout his trousers, whining through a powerful orgasm.

He only had until the time his hips stopped moving before an even more powerful bout of shame washed over him.

Anakin prepared to crawl away on his stomach and refuse to look Obi Wan in the eyes again. Maybe he could get a new Master, one that couldn’t make him climax without so much as a hand on his cock. Before he could, though, Obi Wan was gathering up weak limbs and steadying a hand on his neck.

“How cute.” He muttered, just before pressing his mouth to Anakin’s and letting his tongue snake inside, surprising the Padawan despite everything that had just occurred. Even in a moment as rare as this, he never expected Obi Wan to want to kiss him. It seemed too intimate, too confectious for any Jedi. He decided to enjoy it despite himself, leaning into the offer and allowing his Master to taste himself.

Obi Wan pulled back eventually, though, gentle smile playing on his mouth. “You look exhausted.”

Anakin tried to give a snarky response, only to realize his throat and brain were too wrecked to say a word. Obi Wan offered a knowing nod, cocking his head toward the bathing chambers. “Let’s get you cleaned up, huh? Can’t have you dirtying up my bed with bleary eyes and,” he gestured toward Anakin’s crotch, chuckling, “whatever’s in your pants right now.”

Anakin huffed, earning a kiss on the nose from his Master. He was almost glad he couldn’t offer a reply; he’d hate to ruin what would likely be the best moment of his life.


End file.
